


Annoyance

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, past relationship, they're friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Alex takes a cooking class to impress Kelly, Maggie shows up and they annoy each other until they don't





	Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kitchen Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023453) by [Iamsuperconfused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused). 

> Part of Writer's Month challenge, prompt 1: Annoyance. 
> 
> This officially pairs with my Kitchen Disaster story! 
> 
> this was written in under 30 minutes so i didnt miss my chance to write it.

The class starts on time, but a few students are missing from the last one and a few new ones are supposed to be there. 

Tonight they’re cooking an egg salad with olives, something a little simpler than the last class. 

Alex is reading the recipe and already jotted down a few questions to ask when the chef starts roaming the class while they’ll work. 

“Fuck’s sake really?”

A familiar whisper of annoyance, on her six. With one look back, her response comes. “Oh boy, Hi.” 

“Sorry I’m late” The woman is still dressed in her work outfit, badge on her hips, carrying the ingredient in plastic shopping bags. A dry, insincere smile given to Alex. “Don’t burn the whole place down, please.”

Alex winces and return to her own preparations. 

The recipe takes shape in front of her and when the teacher steals a bite from the yet unfinished meal, she feels relief at the smile she get in return and pride. 

“Congrats, Danvers, you didn’t kill the teacher.” 

Alex grabs one of her unused Olives and throws it at Maggie over her shoulder. A sharp thud is heard. 

“Ow! you bitch!” She whispers harshly. Maggie rubs her sternum, where the Olive hits

Alex cover her mouth as she barely stop herself from laughing. 

“Is there a problem?” The teacher asks, standing between the two, irritated by the disruption.

Maggie shakes her head. “Nah, just being a grumpy bitch for no reason. Won’t happen again.”

* * *

> _ Alex [18:22]: When did u find the time to crack a fucking egg in my purse?! _
> 
> _ Maggie [18:25]: While you were paying for the next class. Thanks for mine by the way _
> 
> _ Alex [18:35]: Pfft, teacher said I had to since I threw food at u. :P You pay my next 1  
_
> 
> _ Maggie [18:44]: Sound fair. Gtg impress the gf with the olive egg salad now. _
> 
> _ Alex [19:11]: Ditto _
> 
>   
  



End file.
